The Werewolf of Highland
by I'm-Just-Lacri
Summary: A strange creature is in Highland, attacking people who are stupid enough to go after it. . . and who is most stupid to go after it than Highland's main idiots Beavis and Butthead? (Contains OCs.) rated T just in case. (First Fanfiction of Beavis and Butthead! Please don't judge me! Beavis and Butthead belong to Mike Judge, all OCs belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Werewolf of Highland A Beavis and Butthead Fanfiction by Alphys_The_Royal_Scientist_Luv (NOTE: Beavis and Butthead does not belong to me, the show and all the characters belong to Mike Judge. Except for any characters I point out. I will list them now: Lexi Daisy Rex Gabe Please, If you think my story is bad, let's take it somewhere private where we can settle it kindly. I do not wish to gunk up witb spam comments or me violently cussing at you through comments. Email me through Gmail to settle any problems you have with me or my stories at: lacrimosadraks Thank you for listening.)**_

It was a normal day in Highland, as two local idiots known as the notorious Beavis and Butthead were watching TV. "Hey Beavis, uh-huh-huh." Butthead said. "Heh. Heh. What?" Beavis asked his friend. "I heard that a werewolf movie is coming on tonight. Uh-huh-huh." Butthead informed his friend. "Heh- heh. Werewolves are cool!" Beavis exclaimed. "No, their not, asswipe. Everyone knows that zombies are cooler than werewolves." Butthead said. "Shut up, Butthead! Zombies suck and werewolves kick ass!" Beavis yelled, slapping Butthead, leading into a full-fledged fight. Until a small black cat opened the door. "Uh, what the hell you guys?" She asked, looking at the view before her. Butthead was on top of Beavis, almost in a homosexual look. "It's not what it looks like, uh-huh-huh." Butthead explained. "Beavis is being an asswipe, so I'm kicking his ass." Lexi had a skeptical look."Whatever, is your TV on guys?" She asked. "Uh, yeah. Wh-" Butthead was cut off by Lexi running to the couch and changing to channel to the news. "What the hell, Lexi? This crap is lame." Beavis noted as he got up from the nasty floor. "Not until. . . . **Now**!" Lexi exclaimed as the news story changed. The headline was: **STRANGE DOG ATTACKS PEOPLE IN HIGHLAND.** **"** Whoa." Said Butthead as he sat on the couch. "That's cool!" "-Animal Control says to stay inside your homes at night at all cost." said the reporter on TV. "Sighting of the animal have been around Highland High School." Beavis looked puzzled. "Why are you showing us this? Heh-heh-heh." He asked. "I want you guys to help me catch the damn thing." She informed with a smirk. "Uhh, why?" Butthead asked. "Because, Animal Control is offering a reward for the capture of it. 50 dollars. Now, are you in or not?" Lexi said. Both the boys had their eyes widened. "Hell yeah!" They both exclaimed along with their infamous chuckles.

End chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Werewolf of Highland**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Once again, if you have any problems with me, or my story, please email**_ _ **lacrimosadraks**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

It was night-time ,as fog settled into Highland. Everybody was informed to stay in their homes. But **of course** two people didn't listen. Who were these people, you might ask? None other than the teen duo know as Beavis and Butthead, along with a rule-breaking talking cat known as Lexi(or Alexus Claw, if you counted her full name.) who coaxed these two dimwits into hunting down a fierce creature for about $50 bucks.

"Thanks for coming guys. Daisy was too scared to hunt this thing down." Lexi said, trudging along with a shotgun. "Uh-huh-huh. You said 'come.'(cum,ew.)" Butthead chimed in, snickering. (See? I told you they were stupid.) Lexi rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Butthead." She told the teen. Meanwhile, Beavis was getting tried of trudging along with a battle axe. "Ugh! Where the hell is this thing, Lexi?! I'm getting tried! Heh-Heh-Heh!" Beavis yelled, throwing down the axe. "Keep your freakin' voice down! If anybody catches us out here, we'll get reported. We're almost to the damn school. Don't get your nads in a knot, dude." Lexi exclaimed, while still keeping her voice a whisper.

As they approached Highland High School, they could immediately hear a low growling. "W-w-what the hell is that?!" Beavis exclaimed, clearly getting scared. "It's just growling, you buttknocker." Lexi said as she attemped to pick the lock to the double doors of the school's entrance.

"Shut up, Lexi. Heh-heh-heh. And don't call me a buttknocker. You know that pisses me off." Beavis warned, a mood of 'don't fuck with me when I'm scared.'

Lexi pulled on the lock after it clicked a little but it wouldn't budge. "Goddamnit. Let's try the back." Lexi whispered. Butthead and Beavis followed her to the back of the school. "Why do we need to get into the school? Uh-huh-huh." Butthead asked. "More of my weapons are in in my locker." "Oh."

Luckily, the lock to the back door was weaker than the lock to the front, so it broke off.

 _Hopefully no one will notice. ._

Lexi thought as she looked around for her locker in the dark. "Did you guys bring flashlights?" She asked. Beavis shook his head 'no' until there was a click. Butthead had turned on a red flashlight. "Nice going, Butthead!" Lexi whispered.

They continued into the school until they found Lexi locker. . . but only to find a lock on it. "Damn you, Daisy and your obsession with keeping things safe and locked up!" Lexi harshly whispered as she tried to pick the lock. Now Beavis' patience was up. He angrily yelled and started to kick the locker. "Chill the fuck out!" Lexi yelled as she stopped Beavis from attacking the locker. Butthead heard something strange behind him, and turned around. "Uhhhh, _guys?"_ He whispered as his eyes widened. " _ **WHAT?!**_ " Beavis and Lexi both yelled as they turned around. Standing in front of them was the biggest dog-wolf-thing they had ever seen, with blood and(possibly) flesh in between its teeth. Its eyes were bright red, and staring right at the trio. "Nobody. Move." warned Lexi. Unfortunately, the pressure had gotten to Beavis, who screamed and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. " **GODDAMNIT BEAVIS!"** Lexi screamed as she fired her shotgun at the roaring and leaping creature running for the group.

"Holy shit!" Butthead exclaimed as he ran as well. Butthead and Beavis had both dropped their weapons, and ran for the door which they didn't remember was locked. "MOVE!" Lexi yelled as she kicked through the door. They all ran outside and headed for Beavis and Butthead's house. Rex, who at that moment was riding around in his car, spotted the group. "Lexi? Guys? What's going on?" He asked. "LET US IN!" The trio screamed, banging on the windows and doors. Rex soon saw the creature trailing after them. " **Get in.** " Rex plainly said as he unlocked his doors. Lexi and Butthead jumped in, but the creature caught Beavis by the ankle. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Beavis exclaimed as the creature chomped onto his ankle. Lexi aimed the shotgun and shot it through the creatures head. Butthead reached a hand for his friend and pulled him into the car. In the car, they both gave her a glare. "What?!" She asked. "What the fuck were you thinking?! Heh-Heh-Heh! I could have died!" Beavis exclaimed. "Ok, I'm sorry! I just really wanted that $50 bucks!" Lexi yelled. "Guys! What the **hell** is going on?!" Rex yelled as he slammed on his breaks. "Ok, so I asked Beavis and Butthead to help me hunt down this crazy dog thing and it _**tried to kill us!**_ " Lexi exclaimed. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Rex exclaimed.

"I JUST WANTED $50 DOLLARS!" Lexi yelled. "Ok, I'm taking us to Daisy and you're going to tell her **everything.** "

 _ **End chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Werewolf of Highland**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

The group had arrived at Lexi and Daisy's house and Daisy opened the door to a limping Beavis. "Hi. Heh-heh-heh" Beavis greeted. "Lexi, what happened?!" Daisy asked her. "We went after that thing and Beavis got bit on the ankle." Lexi explained. "I can't believe you. You almost got someone killed! Especially one who is one of our friends!" Daisy scowled. "You knew that thing was dangerous. But you went it after it anyway."

Butthead stood in the doorway. "What's up, Daisy?" He asked. Daisy's attention turned to him. "Oh! H-hi Butthead." Daisy said as she blushed a little.

"I'll go get Beavis some ointment for his bite. Be right back!" Daisy said, running into the kitchen. "I'm really sorry guys." Lexi said. "Sorry, my ass." Beavis mumbled under his breath. Rex shifted near Lexi. "So, you want to get out of her and get a drink or two~?" He flirted. Lexi's answer was a shift kick to the groin. "I'm guessing that's a no." Rex wheezed as he held his nads on the floor. "Ok, Beavis, this is going to burn a little." Daisy said a she turned the bottle over to pour it on a cotton ball. She placed it on the bite, receiving a sharp gasp from Beavis. "Sorry!" She exclaimed as she held it on the wound.

She removed it and cleaned up the blood on Beavis' shoes and socks. "Thanks, Daisy." Beavis said. "Your welcome." Daisy said, as the sound of thunder roared in the sky. Lexi looked out the window, massive drops of rain were falling from the sky. "You guys should stay here tonight. The rain will wash the medicine off Beavis' ankle. Also, I don't want you guys to walk home in this severe of a thunderstorm." Daisy informed. "I'll go get the extra beds." Lexi said as she walked into the extra room they had.

 _ **End chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Werewolf of Highland**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **(Note: Hello ! I have some news. Over the next few days I'll be updating often. The reason? I am curently sick with the flu. . . . but If I am not sleeping or recovering I will be working on /The Werewolf of Highland.\ Another Note: This chapter will be more dialog and less action/Sorry!\ It's just Butthead and Daisy finding more infomation on the creature. Also, could you please comment or review what I should do to make this story less predictable? If you would, it would help me very much.**_

 _ **On with chapter!)**_

It was at least five hours until dawn, enough time for our little curious beagle to investigate. She walked into the guest room and started gently shaking Butthead awake. " _Butthead. Butthead, wake up!_ " Daisy whispered, as Butthead started to open his eyes. "Ugh, What? Uh-huh-huh." He asked in a groggy voice. " _Be quiet!_ " She warned, still whispering. " _I know this is about as stupid as you and Beavis. . . . but we're going to find more infomation on that thing."_ Daisy explained. Butthead turned on his side "Uh, I'm good. Uh-huh-huh." He said. "I'll buy you nachos and a large Mountain Dew*." Daisy plainly said. Butthead jolted upwards. "I'm in." He said.

Daisy walked back to her room as she put on a Guns N Roses T-shirt and some waist jeans, unlike her usual attire,which was a large lab coat. " _Ok, let's go._ " She said as Butthead grabbed his flashlight.

They got into Daisy's pickup truck and drove to the exact same spot where Lexi had killed the creature, where the large dog was still there. "Ugh, it smells like crap! Uh-huh-huh." Butthead commented. "Uh-huh. Help me pick it up." Daisy commanded. "No way, buttmunch!" Butthead yelled. " _ **Mountain dew and nachos remember~?**_ " Daisy reminded. "Ugh, fine!" Butthead exclaimed as he picked the dog up by its head and dragged it to the truck. "Thank you. To the Maxi-Mart!" She exclaimed as he put it in the back of the truck. Butthead got his nachos and Mountain Dew while Daisy picked up a large Kit-Kat* and a Dr. Pepper*. They paid and drove off. "Uh, where are we going?" Butthead asked. "Somewhere that will hopefully shed some light on this mystery." They arrived at a small trailer, much like the one Beavis and Butthead lived in, but it was decorated with shrunken heads and glow-in-the-dark stars. It also had a large sign that read: **Madam Vi's Emporium of Creatures Beyond This World!** "What are we doing here? Uh-huh-huh." Butthead asked. "To ask Madam Vi what the hell this thing is." Daisy explained. They grabbed the black wolf from the truck and brought it inside.

There waited a small Chihuahua, who was brown and had one lazy green eye. "The ones called Daisy and Butthead, I've been expecting you." She said. Daisy could swear she feel shivers going down her spine. "So, what are you here for? Spells? Potions? You want someone killed? I got everything you need." Madam Vi explained. "Actually, we were wondering if you knew what . . . _this_ was." Daisy said as Butthead placed the large dog on the floor. Madam Vi got up from her chair and inspected it. "This creature . . . it is known as a Lycan." Madam Vi said as she poked it. Daisy looked confused. "W-what's a L-lycan?" She asked as she gulped. "Oh, my apologies, a Lycan is the scientific term for Werewolf." Madam Vi explained. Both Butthead and Daisy's eyes went wide. "Y-your joking right?" Daisy asked with fear. "This thing didn't bite anyone, did it?" Madam Vi said. "Y-your serious." Daisy gasped. "Answer my question,please." Madam Vi said. "Y-yes. It bit our friend, Beavis." Daisy explained. "He doesn't have much time,then. The next full moon is in just a few days." Madam Vi said, peering into her crystal ball. "Isn't there a cure?!" Butthead yelled,clearly being worried about his friend. "You want a cure?" Vi asked. "Then take this." She handed Daisy three silver bullets. "What's this for?" Daisy asked. "You got a shotgun right?" "How did you-?" "I'm afraid you going to have to kill the boy." Madam Vi choked out, hanging her head. " **Kill him?!** " Butthead and Daisy yelled in unison. "No! There **has** to be another way!" Daisy said. ". . . There is. You have to find the Alpha and kill it." Madam Vi explained.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Daisy yelled throwing her hands up.

 _ **End chapter 4**_


End file.
